


Walk This Way

by jenajasper



Series: Lean On Me [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Caretaker Sam, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean, Insecure Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Saving People Hunting Things, clever Dean, family business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean believed Sam would do the right thing, even though his recent behavior planted that microscopic seed of doubt that made Dean almost think about changing his mind. Well, if Sam didn't have the confidence, Dean would have faith enough for both of them. He started his climb up the rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…..THEN

Dean walked in; his habit of downplaying his injuries not fooling his brother, not even a little bit. Sam would usually call him on it but, he still felt responsible, for all of it, no matter how often or how insistently Dean let him off the hook.

It happened less than a week ago, in a split second.

It is a known fact that when evil is angry, it can be very, very dangerous. Many hunters have suffered seriously from their encounters, including the Winchesters. This fight would be frantic and although Sam and Dean were quite capable, they knew they would have to be prepared.

They had a plan. Sam would do the ritual while Dean held it off with salted iron rounds. Sam positioned himself in one corner, with Dean covering, and quickly poured out a protective barrier around them both.

Dean never missed a shot. As it appeared, he fired, he reloaded, he fired. He was focused and almost mechanical. The weapon wasn't automatic, he was. Sam recited as he mixed the ingredients, always in the correct sequence, the correct quantities. Dean's shots became less frequent, but always accurate, as the strength of the evil weakened.

The brothers were so focused on their work, that neither noticed when Sam kicked the empty shell through the salt line. In that instant, evil grabbed Dean, by the front of his jacket, and flung him across the room. He landed with a thud against the wall as his attacker disappeared, with the final words and the smoke that ended the ritual.

Sam still had the feel of the words on his lips when he ran towards his brother. Dean was not moving. Sam gently rolled him on to his back and then let go of his own breath when he heard Dean moan. At least he was alive.

Somehow, through miracle, luck, fate or practice, Dean had no broken bones. In fact, he hadn't even hit his head. But, he couldn't move at all without pain and the impact had stunned him, taking his breath away.

Dean was not one for pampering. However, he had neither the energy nor the ability to resist. So, Sam meticulously checked his injuries. After satisfying himself that, although colorful, Dean was relatively okay, he helped his brother to his feet.  
For the next two days, Dean grumbled and complained but he was truly grateful for Sam's attention. He found it almost impossible to move on his own. And even though Sam filled him with enough pain killing medication to knock out any normal person, Dean could barely get himself comfortable enough to sleep.

Sam fed him, nursed him and did whatever else needed doing. It wasn't until day three that Dean started to become ungrateful.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was by himself. It was the first night, since the accident, that Sam hadn't slept in the chair by his bed. Unexpectedly, Dean felt a small amount of disappointment at being alone.

He slowly got himself out of bed, relieved to feel more stiffness from inactivity than pain. In fact, after a hot shower, he felt not too much worse than after almost any other hunt. He made his way to the kitchen, and smiled as he inhaled the aroma of coffee.

Sam was seated at the table when Dean walked in. He looked up recognizing Dean's movements as stilted and controlled. He could appreciate that Dean was truly feeling better but, he still felt guilty because he also saw through Dean's attempt to hide how badly he still felt.

He watched Dean absently rub his jaw, creating another opportunity for Sam to blame himself for a previous injury. Sam had made a stupid, careless mistake, or so he thought, and Dean had paid for it. He could still picture Dean crumpled at the base of the wall. He could still remember the feeling of his heart in his throat as he checked his brother's injuries, fearing what the next touch would reveal. He was amazed at Dean's condition and maybe even willing to thank forces larger than themselves that he was not hurt more severely.

Dean knew he was nowhere near ready to do his job properly. He kept his smile to himself as he listened to the concern in Sam's voice when he told him the same.

The next day, however, was different. Dean woke up early and was moving pretty comfortably when Sam entered the kitchen. Checking his watch and pleased at the improvement, Sam asked his brother how long he had been up.

Dean shrugged at honestly not knowing but, did remark that he was working on his second breakfast. They both knew the increased appetite was a very good indication of Dean's recovery.

It was later that day when Sam heard the words he had been dreading. Dean wanted to get back to work. As many answers as he had prepared, Sam feared none of them would be good enough to convince to Dean to wait. His brother was beginning to get stir-crazy and a bored, restless Dean was at the least, annoying and at most, a potential murder victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knew that his brother was all but healed. His appetite had returned and he was physically more comfortable. There was no reason not to return to 'saving people' and 'hunting things'. It was evidently Sam who wasn't ready.

They had each been hurt before, hell, they had both been killed. But this last time, even though it was an accident, Sam felt totally responsible. He blamed himself for being careless, for not watching out for his brother. More than anything, their job was to take care of each other.

Sam agreed to start looking. He bypassed several promising leads and downplayed anything Dean suggested. Finally, Dean read about a series of accidents, in a public park, under unusual circumstances. The victims' ribs and internal organs were crushed from falls of less than twenty feet.

Dean remarked that these people shouldn't be dead and they certainly shouldn't be pancakes. He was already on his feet when Sam spoke up and his words came out harsher than he intended.

"Dean, people get hurt. What makes you think this is for us?"

Interpreting Sam's outburst as frustration and an echo of his own feelings, Dean responded, "Honestly? Even if it ain't, we need to get out of here."

This was not what Sam wanted to hear. He tried again. "Listen, you got hurt pretty bad. Why don't we sit this one out?"

"Dude, I'm good, But, if you're not up to it, I'm sure I can handle it."

"No, you need backup."

"So, come with, Sammy."

Almost pleadingly, Sam asked his brother, "Why can't you just take it easy a little while longer?"

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

Unable to face Dean without exposing his true emotions, Sam turned away and went back to work, merely shaking his head in response. He hoped his actions would appear to his brother as indifference. He was not so easily fooled.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not just about me?" When he got no answer, Dean continued, "Sam, what is it? What do you think is gonna happen?" That last word trailed off unfinished as the situation became clear to him.

The silence also told Sam that his time was up, With his elbow on the table, he pinched the bridge of his nose, then rested his forehead on his hand. There was nothing for him to say.  
"Sam...Sammy, that was not your fault. We get hurt; that's how we play this game."

Sam's thoughts went back to the day Dean got hurt. The events replayed, in his mind, like a movie, frame by frame. He could see the hollow metal shell casing rolling along the wooden floor. He could almost count the grains of salt it disturbed. He closed his eyes as if to block the view of it. "No, Dean. It was stupid and I was careless. And you could have been killed."

"Like that hasn't happened before." Dean tried the smile but Sam's glare proved it wasn't working. "Well anyway, it didn't, no broken bones, no concussion." He paused and the silence was unbearable for him. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"I know. You were really lucky this time. What about the next time I…."

"No, don't say it. We do what we do and we take care of each other. Jeez, Sam it was an accident." Dean wouldn't listen to any more of this. He couldn't understand why it was so difficult. They'd had accidents; they'd caused accidents and worse. He had to take this burden off his little brother.

Sam was smart enough to know that he was being unreasonable but, he couldn't control these feelings. Dean had gotten hurt, again and it was his fault, again. He was afraid that he may have finally reached the point where he had no confidence in his ability to protect his brother. And although he wouldn't say, Sam was afraid Dean might feel the same.

Dean watched Sam's expression change. He wouldn't look up and appeared so distraught that Dean would have done anything, at that moment, to help him. But, he did need to do something.

Sam was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Dean left the room, until he saw him return with a bag on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm heading out. You comin'?" Dean had decided to force the issue.

END OF PART ONE


	3. Chapter 3

..............…...NOW

 

Dean was leaving and Sam was panicking. It took everything he had to keep it inside. He had to think of something. He checked his watch and asked his brother to wait. "We have no idea what we're up against. Let's get a good night's sleep and start fresh in the morning."

Dean saw through his brother's tactics but, he didn't understand why Sam was still upset. Sure, Dean had been hurt pretty bad but, he was feeling almost totally back to normal and he had made it clear that it was just an accident. Besides, he didn't want or need any more sleep. And since when did not knowing ever stop them?

"How about you sleep and I drive?" Dean was determined. He had been stuck indoors for a week and he was uncomfortable with Sam's behavior.

Sam blamed himself. Aside from the fact that it wasn't his fault, Dean just wouldn't allow it. His job had always been to protect his little brother. And watching him punish himself over an accident was unacceptable.

He tried to convince Sam that he wasn't responsible by talking but, Dean's talents had always excelled in the doing. And anyway, guilt and blame had always been Dean's hand to play. Sam was always so level headed. There was something else going on. He stood his ground and looked at his brother. Under normal circumstances, he would have answered Sam's stubbornness by just walking away. Not this time.

Sam could see, by Dean's expression, that the battle was lost. He wouldn't be able to let him go. And Dean was going, now. He reluctantly grabbed his things and followed his brother to the car.

 

Dean could barely contain his excitement when he saw her, all shiny and black. She called to him; at least he thought so. Usually, once he got behind the wheel, he was set, like he was seated in his favorite recliner. Then he would start her up and he could drive for hours, for days maybe. Today, however, Dean felt some of the leftover kinks and sore muscles, from his injuries, and adjusted himself in his seat.

He must still be in pain, Sam thought. Dean never had to get comfortable; not Dean, not in this car. He noticed right away how Dean fidgeted. He watched him roll his shoulders, arch his back and shake out his hands.

Every physical display of Dean's discomfort, created a corresponding mental hit to Sam. He saw the accident again as it played out in his head. He saw himself kick that damned shell casing as the grains of salt flew out, breaking the protective line. And again, he watched Dean get hurt and did nothing.

Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes, hoping, if he didn't look at Dean, the images would go away.

If a physical fight was tiring, then this mental beating Sam was giving himself was exhausting. He was soon asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean hated these dirt roads. His baby was built for blacktop and every ping, from the tiny rocks and pebbles, made him cringe as he pictured the scratches to her beautiful chrome. At least, it was a short ride to the parking lot. He always watched his speed on this type of road and there was another vehicle ahead so, he kept his distance.

 

Dean watched the lead car take the curve in the road too fast and then, saw it slightly lose traction as the rear tires spun and sprayed dust and debris. The sound of Dean's few choice words, over the attack on his car, pulled Sam out of his sleep.

He saw the spray advance towards them and immediately, swung his arm out, splaying his fingers across Dean's chest and forcing him back against his seat. The action surprised him and Dean slammed on the brakes as Sam yelled, "Dean, watch out!"

Dean put the car in park and stared at his brother. Sam, realizing what had happened, patted Dean's chest. His intent was to calm Dean when, actually, he was the one whose pulse was racing and it was he who was panting from the excitement.

"Sam, what was that?"

"I was asleep. I saw the dust flying. I...I thought it was coming at you."

"What? Like that sand head, in 'The Mummy'?"

"Not funny, Dean."

"No, not funny. Pretty awesome, if it were true. Now, tell me what's really going on."

Sam had been restless the entire trip as if he could not allow himself to fully fall asleep. He felt like he needed to be available, at any moment, to relieve Dean and take the wheel. Dean was waiting for an answer.

Sam was terrified when he saw the dust flying. "I told you. I was asleep. I guess, I just didn't realize what was happening." Not exactly true, but believable. And before there were any more questions, Sam took a page out of the Winchester handbook and changed the subject. As Dean pulled into the lot, Sam asked his brother why they had come to the park so early.

Their original plan was to speak to the local authorities before visiting the scene. But, since the park was open and on the way to the municipal buildings downtown, Dean decided to have a look.

Sam's apprehension grew. He closed his eyes and fell back in his seat. He slowed his breathing, purposefully, taking big slow breaths. They still had no idea what they were dealing with and how could he protect Dean from that? He convinced himself this was just recon, just getting the lay of the land. And as long as they stuck together….

Suddenly, Sam realized he was alone in the car. Dean was out there with no one to help him. Sam felt almost light headed from the anxiety. What if something happened to Dean and he wasn't there, again?


	4. Chapter 4

Sam flung the door open and scrambled out, a movement not agreeable with his size, and was almost on hands and knees by the time he was done. He unfolded himself and scanned the area until he saw Dean walking toward the accident site. Sam ran to catch up.

Dean had already passed the yellow caution tape which was hung between two trees and Sam jumped it like a hurdle. Within a few yards, they were in a clearing and facing a rock wall.

They could see, at the base of the wall, how the ground had been disturbed. This was where the falls had occurred. There wasn't much information to gather as the area had been severely compromised. So, Sam and Dean checked the rocks.

There wasn't a spot, at the top, much higher than fifteen feet. It struck them that if either of them had fallen, from that height, they probably wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. How could anyone get killed here?

The wall was built with scattered outcroppings of stones almost like steps. Dean started to make the climb, barely needing a handhold, when Sam stopped him. He grabbed his brother by the back of his collar and yanked him back down.

Dean spun around to face him. His first reaction was quickly forgotten when he saw the fear in Sam's eyes. He reached up and cupped Sam's jaw. Sam could also see Dean's fear but, he knew his brother wasn't thinking about the case.

"Sammy, we can't work like this. Please, you gotta get over it."

Sam didn't answer and stepped back out of Dean's reach. He couldn't think of anything to explain himself. He knew his fear was irrational. He said the only thing that made sense. "We just don't know what it is, yet or how dangerous. People have died here."

He didn't need to say any more. His face and his words were sending two different messages. Dean knew Sam wasn't afraid of the work. He walked toward the car, passing his brother, and thought back over the last twenty four hours.

They sat in the Impala and had that same conversation. Then Dean said something that finally struck a nerve. "You know, Sam, the only thing that really matters is that I believe you'll save me."

Sam knew how much his brother disliked these moments. However, he rarely said things he didn't mean, at least when it came to Sam's welfare. Their training and experiences together made helping each other instinctive. So, Sam decided to take that first step and trust Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After talking to the police and getting their hands on all the available evidence, they found out that the medical examiner was at work at the morgue. So, Sam dropped Dean at the motel and went to the hospital.

Dean stayed behind to study the police photos and other material. Only the brothers were calling it a crime scene. Dean was uncomfortable with Sam's overprotectiveness. And hoping that their last discussion drove his point home and put Sam back on track. At least. he would be alone to think about it.

When his brother returned, Dean immediately asked Sam how it went.

"As far as the autopsies, nothing we didn't already know. The bones were smashed and the internal organs were crushed. All that's consistent with a fall."

Dean could hear the 'but' so, he stayed silent and rolled his hand in a gesture to move it along, having his own discovery to share. Sam smiled as he shook his head and said, "I think you were right."

It seemed that the medical examiner had his own suspicions and was eager to talk once Sam displayed an interest. The injuries could have been sustained in falls but, not from those heights.

"And," Sam continued, "There's a difference between body striking object and…"

"Object striking body?" Dean interjected. He answered Sam's questioning look. "I think I found something. Look at these pictures."

Sam took the pictures and flipped through them. "What are you showing me?"

Dean used his finger to trace the mark he had drawn. "Object striking body."

"What is that?" It appeared to be a distinctive shape, similar in all the photos but, Sam wouldn't hazard a guess. He looked through the pictures again, slowly and carefully. He needed to assure himself that he was not on the receiving end of one of Dean's pranks. And he saw not only the outline but also, the shadow in the area, around the bodies, where the earth had been tamped down. Sam was taken aback and so engrossed that he hadn't been listening to Dean who hadn't stopped talking since handing over the photos.

"... couldn't believe it myself. So,I made a few calls. I checked a couple of ideas of my own…"

Sam's stare made Dean stop talking. He had that 'who are you' look on his face which made Dean feel a little defensive, causing him to stop mid-sentence. Sam made a gesture for Dean to continue and took a seat, giving him his full attention.

As Dean continued, Sam could only try to remember the last time his brother had been so excited about a case. And there wasn't a cheerleader or a zombie in the mix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The section of the park where the accidents happened, had recently been re-opened. There were hiking trails, a few campsites and a man made wall for rock climbing. No spot was over twenty feet high and it was almost as easy as climbing stairs. It appeared that the falls were just as inexplicable as the deaths. Even those who witnessed the falls, never saw what crushed the victims.

All this, gave Dean an idea. "Get this, when the park reopened, something got pissed. Some kind of protector of the woods, like Smokey the bear." He raised his right foot and stomped once on the floor, grinding his boot into the carpet.

Sam turned away not to laugh in Dean's face, even though the idea wasn't totally ridiculous. Obviously, something was angry. He bit his lip to get himself under control. Then, one half-sigh, half-groan later, Sam responded. "I'll give you big, maybe very big and apparently invisible, but not a giant foot. And definitely not Smokey. It's a park not a forest. I mean, why not Paul Bunyan, Dean, or Johnny Appleseed?"

Dean turned his back and threw up his hands, walking away, as if insulted. But, he turned back around pretty quickly because even he had to laugh. Dean was in a playful mood and Sam knew it was for his benefit.

After all the recent tension and drama, it felt good. And Dean enjoyed watching his little brother relax, even if only for a short while . But, they still had work to do. So, they split the research. Sam would find some other explanation and Dean would look for some connection among the victims.

"By the way, Dean, Smokey was a real bear. All that fire safety stuff was just a public service cartoon."

" Huh," Dean, answered a little bit distracted,. " Well, how big do you think this thing is?"

By the tone of voice, Sam was well aware in what direction his brother's comments were headed. He knew this was Dean taking care of him. So, he decided to play along. 

"There's no way to tell. We don't even know what it is yet". He paused a beat then, like the perfect set-up man he said. "Why do you ask, Dean?"

" Well, when it rains here, do you think it's just that thing taking a leak?"

Sam slapped his palm to his forehead. "Dean, whatever it is, I don't think it needs to pee."

"Well, that's reassuring." Dean couldn't hold back the smile creeping across his lips as he had his next thought. "Or should I say, I'm relieved?"

"No, you shouldn't say it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They continued to work for several hours. It was tedious and it was necessary. People were getting killed and they had to find a way to stop it. They broke for dinner and took turns lying down to rest their eyes. Once they found the answer, they would do what they had to. Dean was sure they would need to lure it out and he had already decided he would be the bait, no matter what Sam said.

He figured that should solve both his problems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

END OF PART TWO


	5. Chapter 5

Sam researched the park records as far back as they would go. He discovered that the area had almost always been public land. There was no mention of any scandal, corruption, violence or conflict. He was afraid he had reached a dead end.

He rolled his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the tension created by the fatigue and frustration. He voiced his concerns to his brother and asked if, hopefully, he had been more successful.

Dean was stubborn and had only a short time ago, given up his own idea of a forest protector. As a result, he had little new information on the victims.

"I'm hoping the obits will give me more. 'Cause right now, all I got is a city clerk, a retired accountant, a school teacher and a waiter at The Rock Lobster Lounge. The only one missing off this island is Gilligan."

Sam's smile disappeared as a thought struck him. He replayed Dean's remarks in his head.

"That's it!" Sam's excitement, at his revelation, caused him to slam his fist on to the table with enough force to startle Dean and get his undivided attention. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

Dean shrugged unsure if he was expected to respond.

"It's not the park, at all. The wall, Dean, the wall is man made. It has to be the wall. Those stones came from somewhere."

"A cursed wall." Dean rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "You know, that doesn't sound so stupid, all of a sudden." So, he started reading the bios looking for anything that had to do with rocks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Information on the new rock wall was plentiful. Sam found articles from newspapers, online magazines, and several other internet sites. Of special interest was a local community blog written by the dead school teacher.

The wall was constructed of stone from an abandoned quarry. The school teacher was not shy in proclaiming his extensive role in encouraging the donating of this stone to the city.

With this, Sam would look into the history of the quarry and Dean began to check for any relationship between the other victims and the building of the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The quarry had been abandoned due to financial problems. It was left unattended for many years even though, there were several interested investors. It was unclear why none of the deals were ever finalized.

Almost two years ago, the site was finally sold, at a bargain price, the overdue taxes and a donation of stone to the park. At present, it was owned by a commercial developer.

"You gotta love these small town obits. I got everything here but their shoe size."

Dean discovered that the city clerk once worked for the tax office and the accountant retired from the bank that financed the sale of the property.

Sam asked about the waiter. Dean admitted that his bio was a little lacking. He had yet to find any connection and without that, they were concerned that the theory could be wrong. Sam offered to help realizing that this might be the final piece of the puzzle.

He asked for the waiter's name again. "Burroughs" Dean said.

Sam laughed. In his research, he found that the quarry was once owned by a family named Burroughs and it struck him funny.

"Sam, you're a genius. But, why do you think there's no mention of it? That should be common knowledge around here."

Sam furrowed his brow as he had been thinking the same thing. However, he quickly relaxed as an answered occurred to him. "It's a pretty sad story. Maybe they just don't like to talk about it."

Dean kept this thought to himself, 'Since when is the answer that simple?' To acknowledge his brother's answer, he shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The research on the family exposed more details. The waiter was actually the son of the man who lost the business. However, Information was sketchy on these events beyond the mention of a few accidents at the quarry.

Dean told Sam about seeing the large construction site near the highway exit on their way into town. They decided that a trip to the site was the next step. But , nothing could be accomplished until morning. It was time to call it a night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was probably asleep before his head hit the pillow. Sam was physically just as tired but, stared at the ceiling as his mind worked overtime.

Dean was asleep. His brain worked in a way that should be studied by science, Sam thought. Whatever Dean needed to do came to the forefront and everything else, regardless of import or urgency, went to the back. These other thoughts continued to be worked and refined. And when they were needed again, they could take their place at the front of the line. Right now, the number one spot belonged to sleep.

Sam had always been impressed by his brother's ability to separate his thoughts. He seemed to be able to call on them, at will, like changing channels on a tv. He had realized, long ago, that regardless of appearances, Dean was always thinking.

He knew if he woke Dean from this sleep and asked him anything, especially about the case, how it would go. He may take a few seconds to come to consciousness, but once there, he would open the necessary door and answer the question. Moreover, the answer might differ from earlier, if he had needed to think about it.

Sam couldn't push the park deaths out of his consciousness. They still didn't know what it was and could only imagine the danger.

Sam looked over at his sleeping brother. He envied the calm steady breathing. He knew that by morning Dean would be rested and still have new thoughts and ideas about the case. While Sam feared he would sleep fitfully, if at all.

The fatigue finally conquered him. Sam fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean walk into the clearing and stop. The wall is within arm's length. Suddenly, the ground beneath them quakes and the wall begins to sway. Small pebbles and bits of dust rain down. Sam grabs his brother by the shirt front and, in the same motion, he starts to step away. Instantly, he feels Dean's hands push violently against his chest, wrenching Sam's hands free. The force of the push propels him away and down to the ground. He is now safely out of range and can only watch as Dean is pelted with rocks until he is covered in dust and crumbled stones, no longer visible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam awoke with a start and sat up. His breathing was audible as he gulped for air. He was unable to speak and heard his brother stir. The sound reminding him that he had been dreaming.

He looked across at Dean and again envied the rhythmic breathing and relaxed posture. He wiped the sweat from his face as he threw off the sheets. As he got out of bed, he looked over his shoulder to reassure himself that his brother was not disturbed. He decided that a splash of cold water might help so, he quietly walked toward the bathroom,unconsciously, creating a path that kept Dean in his sight.

Dean heard Sam slip back into bed as concern and sleep switched places in his brain. But, concern for his brother was a constant in Dean's thoughts, and once satisfied that all was well, sleep was able to regain its place at the front of the line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his brother. He had his back turned and appeared perfectly still. This, Dean knew, was restful sleep. He quietly got himself out of bed and grabbed his things as he headed for the shower.

Once dressed, Dean had a fleeting thought to wake Sam but, let it go as he recalled Sam's restless night. Checking his watch, he decided he would give him a little more time. Dean went out in search of a cup of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

The shop was small. An old storefront indicated there was some history here. Dean walked in, sat at the counter and ordered a black coffee. The man behind the counter looked up and said, "The only way to drink it, my boy."

Dean watched him pour the steaming dark liquid into a clean but no longer white mug and place it in front of him on the counter. Dean gripped the handle as the vapor entered his nostrils, traveling directly to the pleasure center of his brain. It was intoxicating. He took his first sip and his reaction did not go unnoticed.

"What did I tell you? You on your way to work?"

Dean raised his cup in salute and gave a vague answer. The man wanted to talk and Dean was willing to listen. He interpreted Dean's answer exactly as he intended.

"Well, they're hiring out at the construction site."

"Big production, huh?"

"Big turnover. The accidents have started up again."

Dean smiled, even as he sipped. 'Again", he thought. What he said was "You mean at the park?"

"No, at the mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Dean had all he needed to put this case to bed. 'Almost, little brother, almost', he thought, 'not the wall but, the mine'

He ordered two more cups to go and apologized for defiling one with cream and sugar.

"No accounting for taste." The man said with a smile.

Dean placed a ten dollar bill on the counter then grabbed the containers.

"Thanks for the lead. I'm gonna head out there right now."

"Hope you get the job."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam realized that Dean had been gone for some time. He had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hoped it was only hunger. Dean was impulsive not stupid. Sam recalled his recent dreams. He picked up his phone the split second before it rang. He saw from the display that it was Dean.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you up yet?" That took the fight right out of him but, not the fear.

"Where are you? Why didn't you wake me?" As hard as he tried to control it, Sam could not disguise the tightness in his throat when he spoke. Dean heard the anxiety and although he was, initially, unsure of his plan, he no longer felt that way.

"Relax, I went for coffee and I met a guy. I know what we need to do."

"Are we going to the quarry?"

"No, breakfast. Then I'll tell you everything."

As much as he would have enjoyed another cup of that coffee, Dean knew he couldn't take Sam to that same place for breakfast. There was too much chance that the guy would start talking and that would ruin everything.

They sat in a corner booth in a roadside diner. Dean never thought of himself as a coward, just cautious, for he knew Sam wouldn't like this idea at all. And this way, he hears it in front of witnesses. He wouldn't kick his ass in front of witnesses, hopefully.

While they ate, Dean told his brother what he learned at the coffee shop. He told him that the Burroughs family was always in turmoil. When the father died, the older brother took over and he was no businessman. The younger brother got disgusted with him and moved away. Not long after, accidents started happening, machinery breakdowns and financial troubles. He tried to sell; the company went into debt and he lost everything. Finally, this big developer comes along, makes this great deal and here we are.

"But, Dean, what's causing it?"

"It turns out that the stones are from a section of the quarry that had been sealed off."

"And they opened it. So, next stop, the quarry?"

Dean shook his head. He explained that whatever was released, at the mine, must have traveled with the stones to the park.

"I made a few calls and what we need is this ritual." He handed Sam his phone and he read the email. The ingredients were pretty commonplace and the incantation was simple. Sam was relieved. This should be easy, he thought.

He should have known better. Dean told his brother that once the potion was prepared, they would need to take it to the park and draw out the spirit in order to destroy it.

"How do we do that? We can't wait for another death."

"Easy, I'll be bait and you'll be ready."

At the sound of the word 'bait', Sam thought he felt his heart stop. He knew his breath faltered. He thought back to his recent dreams and felt a chill grab him. In these few seconds, he tried to compose himself. Nothing had happened and Dean was safe. Besides, this thing was only interested in avenging the violation of the mine and neither of them qualified. He slowly felt himself relax unaware that he had become tense as well as anxious. He hoped that Dean was unaware as well as he made his next statement, with as much control as he could muster.

"But Dean, you've got no connection to the quarry."

The smile on his brother's face worried him. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear Dean's response.

"I got a job there this morning."

END OF PART THREE


	7. Chapter 7

"No way, Dean!" Sam said this loud enough to attract the attention of most of the diners. Sam realized he was becoming conspicuous. He quickly slid out of the booth. All the while, eyeing Dean with a look that projected his emotions. He gripped the push bar tightly to avoid flinging the door off its hinges on his way out.

Now, Dean had the attention of most of the diners. He let out a small laugh as he stood up. Dropping a bill on the table, he said, "That went well." Then he followed Sam out the door.

Sam stomped across the parking lot. He imagined putting his fist or his foot through the car window. He thought better of it; that would merely create one more problem.

Running his hands through his hair, he paused and squeezed his head. The thoughts came out anyway. "I don't believe this guy. What a jerk! Getting a job at the quarry….making himself a target…"

Sam stopped himself. Dean wasn't the stupid one. Of course, he'll put himself in harm's way. But, why did he always make these decisions without him? Did he think Sam couldn't do his job? What was all that talk about trust?

Sam stopped himself again. Whatever Dean did, he did for him, to help him. He had to be the one to save Dean because Dean believed that he would. He hoped to God he was right. Sam knew this was the right thing. But, that doesn't mean he couldn't give Dean a hard time about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found Sam by the car. He had his hands on the roof and his head down. He was breathing deeply. Dean approached with caution.

"Sammy…" Dean cringed as his brother slammed his fist on the roof.

Sam turned to face him. "This is stupid, Dean. How could you put yourself in the middle like this? Why didn't you just talk to me? Why Dean? We could have …."

Dean interrupted. "Take a breath! We know what we have to do." He paused and lowered his voice. " Let's just do our job."

Neither of them had the desire to have this argument again. Dean patted Sam's chest and walked around to the driver's side. He berated himself for being so harsh. He disliked treating Sam this way but, the problem had to be dealt with before one of them got hurt. Even though, he knew he had nothing to worry about. .

As he passed the trunk, he tapped on it and said, "Sorry, Baby, I hope he didn't hurt you."

As he opened the door, Dean asked, "We got work to do. You comin'?" And he smiled.

Sam couldn't help it; he smiled back. Then, opened the door and got in.

It would be just a few minutes more until they reached the park. Dean took a quick glance over at his brother. Sam had his head back and his eyes closed. He was tense and Dean felt guilty. But, his plan had to work. He couldn't continue to watch Sam beat himself up over this. If he had to worry about Sam, worrying about him, they couldn't do their job.

Dean had already picked up all the ingredients for the spell and Sam had reluctantly memorized the incantation. He was surprised at how easy it had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean believed Sam would do the right thing, even though his recent behavior planted that microscopic seed of doubt that made Dean almost think about changing his mind. Well, if Sam didn't have the confidence, Dean would have faith enough for both of them. He started his climb up the rocks.

Dean continued his climb up the wall. Sam followed behind with the bag of supplies over his shoulder. He didn't like the idea of Dean as bait but, he knew the spirit would only attack someone connected to the mine. He was anxious and unsure but, he would do what he had to do. He remembered what Dean had told him. "I believe you will save me." Sam needed to believe that too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the top, Dean helped Sam set up while he prepared to draw out the spirit. Sam carefully arranged the ingredients , grateful there was no need for a salt circle. It became more difficult as Dean moved further away. Suddenly, he was out of sight.

Sam's hands got shaky but he quickly controlled it because Dean needed him. He heard him call, "Sam, you almost ready?" He lifted his head to call back when he heard Dean's panicked voice.

"Sam, hurry! It's here!"

"Dean, I'm on my way!"

"No, finish the spell. Kill this thing."

Sam rushed through the recitation however, he was careful enough to get it right. Dean's life depended on it. He heard the commotion and as he dropped the lighted candle, he stood up. He was already running into the woods as the first wisps of smoke rose from the site

He ran through the thick growth for several yards until he saw him. Dean's legs were stretched out and still. Sam's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move. How could this happen again? He worked the spell; he was sure he did it fast enough. He felt cold and hot at the same time, his skin slick with the beginning of a layer of sweat.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean walked away from Sam and into the woods, checking to see when he was out of his brother's sight. He found a large tree and took a seat on the far side. He called to Sam and asked how it was going, then he picked up a small tree limb, pulled a utility knife from his pocket and began to whittle. After a short time, he called out again to his brother to hurry it up. As an afterthought, he tossed a couple of small stones into the brush.

"I love it when a plan comes together" Dean said to himself.

He sat under that tree and thought about a perfect cup of coffee and how an old man's gossip helped to solve their case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean, accidents at the mine?" Dean asked. With this one question, he would get all the answers.

"Well, sir, the mine once belonged to the Burroughs family. And old man Burroughs and his two sons were pretty successful for a while. Then the old man died. He got crushed by some piece of machinery. It was ruled an accident but there was plenty of talk and most of it was aimed at his oldest boy. Naturally, this made tension in the family 'cause they were talking too.

The younger couldn't deal with it and took his family and left town. Walked right away from the business; he just didn't care.

So now, the elder boy got the whole thing all to himself. That's when the trouble started. Workers got hurt, machinery started breaking down and the business fell apart. Workers wasn't getting paid, orders couldn't be filled and Burroughs couldn't make the bills. He tried to sell to get back on his feet but, the deal always fell through. He lost everything. A year or so later he died, suicide.

All of a sudden, this big corporation shows up and buys the mine, for a song. Then they built that climbing wall and it all started again like those deaths in the park. Wouldn't it be funny if this was just the old man getting back at his family?"

Dean nearly spit out his coffee. To avoid this, he forced it down his throat and ended up coughing. "Yeah, that would be funny," he managed to say.  
"But only one of the guys was a Burroughs,"

"Oh no. The accountant was his brother in law, the tax guy was once married to his niece and the teacher was some kind of cousin. It's too bad because now there's nobody to tend the old man's grave."

When Dean asked why none of this was in the papers, the man replied, "This is the town's dirty little secret and I told you he had some powerful friends. "

 

Dean couldn't believe it. Was it possible this mystery had just turned into a simple salt and burn? When he left the coffee shop, Dean drove directly to the cemetery to locate the grave. He didn't want to be away too long and encourage Sam's suspicions. He then made a couple of phone calls before calling his brother. Dean felt a slight pang of guilt at his deceit, but felt worse about Sam's suffering. On the way back, he formulated a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Suddenly, Sam saw Dean move. He took the last few steps, walked around the tree and bumped into his brother. Sam made his observations quickly. The area was undisturbed; Dean was alone. He was unharmed and unmarked. The only thing out of place were a couple of wood shavings Sam saw stuck to his brother's jeans. He surmised they had come from the nearby hacked up tree limb.

"Dean, what the hell is this?"

" I'd say it's a job well done, dude. Let's get out of here." Dean tapped his brother on the arm and started the walk back to the wall. He only needed a couple of steps to notice Sam wasn't following. He stopped walking.

"How could you, Dean?"

He turned to face Sam. "What are you talking about? You did the right thing."

"But, you were never in danger"

Dean tried to lighten the mood and smiled as he answered, "You didn't know that."

"Then why did you trick me? You didn't trust me?" Sam said this and it made Dean feel like his heart would split open.

Dean reached out but, Sam crossed his arms over his chest and took a half step back. Dean ran his hand through his hair lowering his head and slowly shaking it side to side. He blew out a long breath before he started speaking.

Dean apologized and then he confessed. He told Sam the truth about the Burroughs family. He explained how the old man really died and how they lost the business. He admitted to tweaking the story so Sam would believe in a spirit from the mine so he could create the situation where he would need saving. And he admitted to calling in a favor to get the email with that meaningless ritual.

"I knew that spell was too generic and those ingredients were useless."

"Not true, McCormicks calls that the Mediterranean Blend."

Sam turned away to appear angry when in reality, he didn't want Dean to see the smile he was trying to control. In just a few seconds, he was able to show Dean an expression that made Dean sorry he tried that joke. But, he kept talking. He told Sam that the accidents, at the mine, were just ordinary construction accidents. He had spoken to the police and the hospital. And once he figured out what they were dealing with, he hatched this plan to have Sam 'save' him.

"I just couldn't watch you beat yourself up any more over this."

Sam wasn't sure how he felt. He was a little angry and foolish about being tricked. A little relieved and proud of himself, for doing the right thing (even if it wasn't for real) and he felt something else. He felt something warm and comfortable, a new level of love and respect for the man standing in front of him.

Sam reached out and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. Dean returned the gesture and they walked out of the woods.

 

"You know, Dean, that was still a dirty trick."

"But it worked." Dean reached up and ruffled Sam's hair.

"So, an angry spirit punishing his family, huh? What do you say, we go burn the old man's bones?"

 

END


End file.
